Aurora de Martel
Aurora de Martel is the sister of Tristan de Martel, the first progeny of Rebekah Mikaelson, and a member of The Trinity. Pre-Convergence The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 In Say Anything, she and Freya Mikaelson massacre a group of Silas cultists. The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 The Originals Season 2 In Seven Months Later, she appears during the tag. Now chained up in the basement, Christabella visits the mad vampire. Aurora senses Rebekah's murder as Christabella consoles her. In Copenhagen, she escapes her confinement and tells Niklaus Mikaelson that Rebekah's soul is currently in semi-possession of the witch Angelica Barker. In Light 'Em Up, In Ultranumb, In Wicked, In Corner, In Hello Storyville, In Dark Horse, In Black as Night, In Deal With The Devil, In Skulls, In The Old Ones (episode), In Hybrid, In Things We Lost in the Fire, In Bad Blood, In Dead or Alive, In Trust, In Call of the Wild, In Ragnarok, In Afterlife, In Ethan, The Originals Season 3 In Hearing Damage, In By Your Side, In I Will Not Bow, In The Ladder of Chaos, In Soul Inmate, In Broken, In Rathul, In Misery, In Young God, In Rescue Me, In Abandonment, In The Graveyard Shift, In Project Icarus (episode), In Undone, The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 In Good News For People Who Like Bad News, In Ashes, The Sulez Dynasty Season 6 In Games You Play, In I Get To Love You, In Throne, In Dark Paradise, The Originals Season 9 In Goodbye To The Girl, In The Darkest Parts of Yourself, THE CONVERGENCE Birds of Prey Season 2 In Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses, In Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart, Birds of Prey Season 3 In Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2, In Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3, In Dangerous Habits, In Original Sins, In Cheryl (episode), In 30 Days Of Night, In Devils & Dust, In Save My City, Batman Season 2 In Bones, In Bloodstorm, In Beautiful Lie, In The Man Who Broke The Bat, In Knightfall, In Bulletproof, Constantine Season 3 In Paradigm, Part 1, In Paradigm, Part 2, In Paradigm, Part 3, Personality Quotes Trivia * She is one of the multiple supporting antagonists of The Sulez Dynasty Season 1, serving as Tristan's second-in-command. ** She is also the secondary antagonist of The Sulez Dynasty Season 3. *** She is one of three main antagonists of The Sulez Dynasty Season 4, the others being The Woman and Alyona Reznika, though she eventually becomes an anti-hero. Episode Absence In The Sulez Dynasty Season 1, Aurora is absent for 1 episode: * Pilot In The Originals: Always and Forever, Aurora is absent for 2 episodes: * Ultranumb * Death Waltz In The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons, Aurora is absent for 5 episodes: * Are You There, God? It's Us, The Mikaelsons * Kings & Queens * Birth * End Of Days * Unto This Storm Appearances * 35/68 (TO) * 33/40 (TSD) * 16/140 (Birds of Prey) * 6/36 (Batman) * 3/36 (Constantine) * 1/24 (Time Rangers) * 94 (Total) (TSD S1) (7/8) * Say Anything * All Through The Night * Sacrilege * The Fallen * Animal I Have Become * Go * Sacrifice (TSD S2) (5/5) * Daughter * Infinite * Salvation * Darkness Lifts * Reckoning (TSD S3) (7/7) * New Divide * Catalyst * Gauntlet * Something I Can Never Have * People Are Crazy * Heaven's A Lie * Just Like You (TSD S4) (8/8) * Blinding * Exquisite * Terrible * Wedding * Regime * Lost * Shadows * Unthinkable (TO: Always & Forever) (20/22) *Season 4 ** Seven Months Later ** Copenhagen ** Light 'Em Up ** Wicked ** Corner ** Hello Storyville ** Dark Horse *Season 5 ** Black as Night ** Deal With The Devil ** Skulls ** The Old Ones (episode) ** Hybrid ** Things We Lost in the Fire ** Bad Blood ** Dead or Alive *Season 6 ** Trust ** Call of the Wild ** Ragnarok ** Afterlife ** Ethan (TO: Dangerous Liaisons) (15/20) *Season 7 ** Hearing Damage ** By Your Side ** I Will Not Bow ** The Ladder of Chaos ** Soul Inmate ** Broken ** Rathul ** Misery *Season 8 ** Young God ** Rescue Me ** Let Me Go ** The Graveyard Shift ** Project Icarus (episode) *Season 9 ** Goodbye To The Girl ** The Darkest Parts of Yourself (TSD S5) (5/12) * Good News For People Who Like Bad News (astral projection) * Ashes (flashbacks) * Games You Play * Throne * Dark Paradise Convergence Appearances (Birds of Prey S2) (4/20) *2x10 Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses *2x11 Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart *2x19 Tower of Babel, Part 1 *2x20 Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (12/22) *3x01 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1 *3x02 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2 *3x03 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3 *3x04 Dangerous Habits *3x05 Original Sins *3x06 Cheryl (episode) *3x08 Red Rain *3x16 The Cure *3x17 The Kill *3x19 30 Days Of Night *3x20 Devils & Dust *3x22 Save My City (Batman S2) (6/13) *2x07 Bones *2x08 Bloodstorm *2x09 Beautiful Lie *2x10 The Man Who Broke The Bat *2x11 Knightfall *2x12 Bulletproof (Time Rangers S2) (1/8) *2x03 What It Is To Live and Die in New Orleans (alt. reality) (Constantine S3) (3/10) *3x01 Paradigm, Part 1 (spirit) *3x02 Paradigm, Part 2 (spirit) *3x03 Paradigm, Part 3 (spirit) Category:Vampires Category:Canonical characters Category:Mentally Ill Characters Category:The Old Ones Category:Members of The Trinity Category:Members of The Strix Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 3 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Main Characters Category:Rebekah's Sireline Category:Main Antagonists Category:The Sulez Dynasty Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 6 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 6 Main Characters Category:Religious individuals Category:Big Bads Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Antagonists Category:Convergence Antagonists Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:Antagonists appearing in 20+ episodes Category:Antagonists appearing in multiple series Category:Multiverse Antagonists Category:Antagonists appearing in 50+ episodes Category:Characters Category:Monotheists Category:Christians Category:Terrans Category:The Originals Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters